Disorderly Teens
by TwilightFanpire4ev
Summary: Bella moving to Forks with her sister Alice for a school of Disorderly Teens. They meet Rosalie. Join these girls in the boring town of Forks. What could possibly happen in this rainy old town when these girls pop up ? Full sum. Inside !
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note.

I know this is sad. I'm devastated to say I will not be able to wrote Vipers anymore. Therefore, I have deleted it off of my profile. For two reasons. 1) I didn't really like the idea of copying of off grease. 2) A new idea pops into my head so I decided to cancel that story. I'm sorry but I will write another.

SUMMARY FOR Disorderly Teens

Okay this story is basically about Bella moving to Forks with her best friend Rosalie and sister Alice for a school of Disorderly Teens.. Join these girls in the boring town of Forks. What could possibly happen in this rainy old town when these girls pop up ? I'll tell you what !! Pranks. Romance. Hilarity. Shopping. Friendship. And Illegal things !?! OH my ! How much trouble can three girls cause in this new school ? It'll be hell for them. Especially when they meet Edward Emmett and Jasper.

Please read it and review telling me if u like or not. Also I would like to say there will only be about 3 or so more chapters in Jonas High. =] I'm finishing it 4 u guys. Please read !! =P

Love you guys.


	2. Alice and Bella

Bella point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or the characters. If I did I would be with Edward right now. =]

Bella's point of view.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" My annoying and controlling so called father yelled from the bottom of the steps. This place called Phoenix was a hell hole. There were goody too shoes kids all around. Luckily only my sister, Alice and I were the so called bad girls. We didn't have too many friends because the kids' parents warned them about us. I mean we weren't that bad. Sure we broke into our school in the middle of the night or had fights. But for some reason our dad Charlie thought this was huge.

I ran up to my room that was right next to Alice's room. I slammed the door shut and started crying. I never was the one to cry but hey I had a good reason. SO what if I got caught making out with my boyfriend on the teacher's desk. So what if Alice got caught skipping class and smoking outside. Was it that bad to make us go to Disciplinary School? Especially in a such a place called Forks Washington !?! Where was that anyways ?

"Bella?" I heard my twin yell from outside my door. She was the only one I trusted or loved for that matter. Charlie was Charlie. My mom left us when we were only 13. Ever since we hit 16 we've been a pain in the ass to Charlie. I mean it's natural for a teen to act that way.

I opened my door to reveal Alice in her black mini skirt and blue tank top. I smiled at her fashion sense. She walked in and sat on my bed. We were totally different. I had brown hair with soft curls and a petite body with all the right curves. I was skinny and average height for a 17 year old. Alice was pixie like. She was short only about 5 feet. She had spiky hair going all over the place with gray eyes. Well that's because she wears contacts.

"Alice I don't want to leave." I cried on her shoulder. She knew I only cried when something was wrong.

"Listen Bellsie. We will always be together okay. And I think it would be good to leave this hell hole for a while don't you think? We have complete freedom and we can do whatever we want." I laughed as she smiled brightly. I guess this couldn't be so bad at all.

"Okay Alice but Disciplinary School !? Don't you think Charlie's over reacting?" I asked her while rushing to my walk in closet and pulling out some black skinny jeans with a purple one shoulder top and purple heels. Before I couldn't even walk in them but thanks to Alice I have amazing balance. But I also knew that clumsiness was there somewhere. Alice and I decided to go do last minute shopping for our move to Forks. I still hated da-Charlie for making us do this. I mean come on seriously. He got sick of us already that he makes up a lame excuse to send us to a school for Disorderly teens! I ran to my Aston Martin. And jumped in the drivers seat while Alice rode next to me. Even though we were bad asses. Our so called father was well paid off. He worked as a doctor in the local hospitals. My mother was a fashion designer even though she left we still love her and she loves us. She only left to get away form Charlie. Who'd blame her ? She send us money every week. Usually 10,000 but sometimes 15,000. Alice and I would split the money and go spend it.

I raced down the stupid and hot streets of Phoenix, Arizona. I was going over 130 Mph so I got to the mall in record time. Only 4 minutes and 54 seconds. I smiled at my achievement and interlocked hands with my sister who was busy looking everywhere.

"Where do you think we should go first?" I asked her. Alice and shopping don't mix. She an go at it for hours but I don't mind as long as its not more than 6 hours.

"I say we check out Juicy Couture." she spoke while looking at a map in her hands. Even though we were known as the bad kids we had a great sense of fashion. We weren't emo or gothic or anything. But we love Black.

10 Minutes Later****

"Oh I love this one Bells." Alice screeched. I saw her holding a black sweat suit with the Juicy crown label on the two back pockets and the back of the sweater. She tossed one in blue to me and got one in pink for herself. We paid for our stuff. I got 2 sweat suits in purple and blue, 3 sweaters, 2 jeans, 2 cardigans, 4 skirts, 2 leather boots, and 2 dresses. Alice got the same except she got 6 skirts. That girl love her skirts. I was more of a skinny jeans kind of gal. We paid for the stuff and checked out Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, Pacsun, Wet Seal, and Aeropostale. All together we had 38 bags. Charlie will be somewhat mad. Good. I smiled.

"Hey Alice ?" I asked her. She took her earphones out of her ear and nodded to me.

"Do you think we'll like it in Forks?" I asked her curiously. Usually what Alice says happens. Like she has the power of precognition. She used to make fun and say 'Yeah I'm a vampire didn't you know?"

"Yes totally. We'll make so many friends because they'll obviously be like us. I see us having really happy lives there." She sighed and I nodded happily. Hopefully this move or whatever will be a good thing.

We made it home in 8 minutes thank to the cops that were on 32nd and 5th. Alice grabbed her share of the bags and I grabbed mine. We made it I the house looking like penguins wobbling from side to side with the bags. We slowly but efficiently walked up the steps to the second floor where our rooms where. I placed everything on my bed and began packing. What the hell id the weather like in Forks ?! Oh well. Whatever. I quickly packed every single thing I bought today including some lingerie I did not wear. They still had price tags on them from when we went to Victoria's Secret. I neatly packed them all and some extra skirts and dresses. For shoes I packed Uggs in every color that I owned, my heels which were in silver, black, gold, blue, purple, red, yellow, green, orange, and pink. Also, some new converses. I had one whole bad dedicated to shoes only. I took my jewelry and handbags. When I was officially done I had 8 bags. I quickly washed my hair and showered. Letting the warm water unknot my tight rigid muscles. After an hour I slipped into my tank top and shorts. I towel dried my hair and headed out the door towards Alice's room.

I knocked once but I remembered a time when she told me I didn't have to knock unless she had a guy up there. I chuckled when I remembered the time in her Porsche. I walked in and closed the door. Alice was finishing packing her last bag. She had 8 just like me! I noticed she was packing towels, shampoo, tampons, her straighter , and curler. I helped her. Once we were done we laid down and talked about Forks. We did some research on the internet until Alice's stomach growled. I laughed and she joined in.

"Lobster?" I asked her. Her favorite food was lobster. I saw her eyes brighten.

"Dipped in butter !?" She asked enthusiastically. Boy she loved her butter. Yet she had a figure of a model. She hugged me in delight ad I nodded. We headed out the door and promised to have fun for the remainder of the two days we would be here. I jumped in the passenger side of her Porsche 911 Turbo which was canary yellow. Phil bought it for her on her 17th birthday. Phil was our new step dad. He loved us like his own children though.

We arrived in minutes thanks to her driving. What can I say we Swan girls loved Speed.

"Can I please take your order?" The waitress asked us. I nodded and so did Alice.

"I would like the Steak with a side of mashed potatoes with gravy, fries, and salad." she nodded and wrote down my order.

"Um I would like your famous Red Lobster dipped in butter with mashed potatoes, salad, and corn." She replied while handing the waitress the menu.

"Any drinks ?"

"I'll have a diet coke." I responded with a smile. Alice nodded

"Make that two diet cokes." I said and the lady nodded and left.

Through out waiting for our dinner Alice and I talked more about Forks and the boys that would be there. Hopefully they would be hot but still bad. We don't need another encounter of Mike. I shivered at the disgusting memory of the nerdish boy in school.

When our food arrived Alice and I played Truth or Truth? It was fun when we would admit embarrassing secrets the other didn't know about. Like how Alice egged our father's car. He thought it was Jacob Black. He was one of our friends. Who wasn't a good two shoes. I was going to miss them.

We kept talking about random things until we were done and I paid for dinner. As we left I saw the waitress wink at me. MY eyes widened as Alice laughed so hard. I had to join in. Her laughter was contagious. When we got home we noticed Charlie wasn't there. I shrugged and ran into my room grabbing a pillow and blanket. Alice had a king sized bed and she was so tiny so we usually slept over in each other's rooms. We very rarely slept alone. We chatted with each other until 2 :34 where I fell into a dreamless sleep.

IS IT GOOD ? OR BAD? I PROMISE MORE DRAMA WHEN THEY GET TO THE SCHOOL WHICH WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOTS OF LOVE AND YOUR TRULY, TWILIGHTFANPIRE4EV. 333


	3. Metting Rosalie Hale

Chapter 2 : Rosalie Hale. ( 2 days later)

"Bel-la!" I heard someone scream into my ear. I groaned when I realized it was my personal alarm clock, my sister Mary Alice Swan. I groaned as I got up. 5:30.

"Yo hoe ! Why must you wake me up at this ungodly hour ?" I asked her. We used bad words as nicknames. Mine was slut. Our friend Melissa was hooker.

"Well If you must know slut! We have to get on the damn plane in 4 hours so hurry up already or else we'll be stuck here for another 2 weeks." As soon as I heard the last sentence I dashed into my bathroom and I heard Alice laughing. I showered for about 30 minutes then brushed my teeth. I saw a pair of skinny jeans from Juicy and lid them one with a gray one shoulder top and silver heels. I bow dried my hair straight and let my bangs fall down on the side of my face. I applied light makeup. Only some eye shadow, eyeliner, lip gloss, and some blush. Alice and I were a totally different type of bad girls.

After applying my light makeup, I went outside to my room to find Alice curling her hair.

I took the hot curling iron form her hair and began taking small strands of hair.

"Bella do you think we'll fall in love in Forks?" Alice asked me . I was taken back from her question but replied anyways.

"I don't know. I mean sure we're pretty but if Forks is like Phoenix then no. We don't want any goody two shoes as boyfriends. Now do we?" I asked in a motherly tone.

She grinned widely and replied, " No, no we do not." in a professional tone.

After helping Alice get ready we took our 16 bags downstairs with the help of some workers. Let me tell you next time we have yard work we're so calling them so when they get sweaty they can take off their damn shirts. Woo ! _Sh. Bella. What the fuck ? _After the workers brought all the bags down they loaded them up in their van. We hopped in the back. Father said he would send our cars tomorrow. My baby. There better not be a scratch on it.

3 hours later**

Alice and I just boarded the plane. The damn security wouldn't let us take our lotions. For some weird reason they think it's against the rules. Whatever. I checked the boarding pass and our seats were 3J. We were on our way to our seats and everyone kept starring. This pissed Alice off to no end.

"Take a fucking picture it'll last longer bitches." She boomed and everyone was shocked. I laughed along with Alice when we got to our seats. There we saw a blonde girl with a flawless figure. She had blue eyes and was looking quite bored. My confidence just dropped. Her eyes landed on us and she smiled. I took the seat next to her.

"Hi I'm Bella." I took my hand out for her to reach but she surprised me with a hug. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose." she said while smiling her beautiful smile. I smiled and nodded.

"so where you headed Rosalie?" I asked her. He smile dropped and she glared not at me but her mood became sad.

"School for Disorderly Teens in Forks Washington!" she growled at the end and I laughed.

"Well what if I said my sister and I were going with you?" She seemed confused and then a huge smiled broke out on her face.

"Are you serious?" She asked while squealing. I nodded and we began talking. I introduced Rosalie to Alice and they instantly became friends.

"What made you get sent here?" I asked her hoping he would tell me.

"I got caught doing drugs and my father bailed me out for the last time or so he says." she sighed and so did I .

"What about you?" She asked me.

"I got caught making out with my boyfriend on the teacher's desk and Alice over here got caught smoking on school property when skipping class." When I said this Alice smiled towards Rosalie.

"I'm so glad I met you Rose." I said and we all hugged each other.

"We're going to be best friends. I can just tell." Alice squealed while Rosalie chuckled.

For the rest of the plane ride we kept talking until we eventually fell asleep. I woke up to someone poking my arm. I slowly opened my eyes to see Alice poking my stomach legs arms and thigh. I sighed but got up.

"Come on we're almost landing." She said and I saw Rosalie unbuckle her seatbelt to stretch. I heard a ding and got up to stretch also. After 5 minutes everyone was out the plane and into the airport. We headed towards baggage claim and retrieved all of our bags with the help of workers of course. Rosalie brought 9 bags. SO all together that was. 25 bags and 3 handbags.

"Rosalie why don't you come with us." Alice offered.

"Um Okay thanks." I got a instant liking towards Rose. She's just like me. I called a worker for help and asked him to follow us with our luggage. We rode in the limbo Alice got. I turned up the radio and we all sang along to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. The ride to this crappy school was 2 hours long. We were in Port Angeles since Forks didn't have an airport of it's own. Does this place ever get any sun. It's been raining since we got here. This place was hell but way better than Phoenix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in California. ( Edward's point of view)

"Edward! Jasper ! Emmett!" Gosh does that old man every shut up. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. Emmett was stuffing his face with a taco and Jasper was sitting in a chair with his hands behind his head completely relaxed.

Here in the Cullen household this was sort of a ritual. We do something bad and our workaholic father yells us about it. Ah the joy of being a teenager.

"Are you boys insane! This is the last straw. How the hell did u accidentally burn down the damn grocery store !! I have pay the town $60,000. DO you no how long I have to work to get that much money ?" He yelled. Well wow. For a 32 year old he surely can yell. Let me explain. Emmett and I are biological brothers and we were adopted by Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. Two months later they adopted Jasper. We've been together ever since.

"Yeah two firkin days." I heard Jasper whisper. Emmett and I snickered while Carlisle glared. Esme was trying to calm him down. God Bless Her. Carlisle was a very wealthy man but that always got the best of him. He was a complete workaholic. He never had time for us so we decided to become bad boys so Emmett says.

"Now Carlisle this is normal teenage behavior." Esme cooed to him.

"No Esme ! Normal teenage behavior is getting into fights or getting detention but not burning down the store or stealing cars. That's it. I've had enough of it. I'm tired of coming down to the damn police station to bail you guys out. If it's not one of you it's all of you. Now boys. You will be headed to Forks for Disciplinary School." I zoomed out the entire conversation except when I heard the last two words. Disciplinary School.

"No way! I'm not going. We Didn't do anything bad." Jasper said.

"Yeah it wasn't even my fault. Eddie boy here dared us." I growled. Yeah brothers stick together my ass !

"I don't care whose fault it was. You three are headed to Forks, Washington tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you guys go and pack your bags. You'll be there until we get an honest report from your headmasters. And I believe that'll be a while." He said the last part and walked away.

"Mom! You can't make us go !" I hissed in Carlisle's direction.

She gave me a weak heartless smile.

"Sorry boys but once your father's mind is made up there's no force in nature that could change his mind." She walked away following the demon.

"You know if you didn't love us why the fuck did you adopt us !?!" Emmett yelled. I'm pretty sure they heard because I heard Esme crying and Carlisle's trying to probably tell us we're not worth her tears. I ran into my room and Emmett and Jasper followed.

Emmett had a grin on his face. Was the happy we were leaving or was he thinking about food again!?

"Don't worry bro. You see In Forks, there's no parental supervision. We can do whatever the hell we wanted. And Don't forget the girls." He boomed. You must be thinking why we have no girlfriends. Well I say we all are hot but I don't wan to brag. Anyways, California gals are only interested in five things. 1) their hair. 2) their nails. 3) their zit free face. 4) their body and 5) their cars. Could they be any more shallow ?

"Yeah well let's hope they're not any goody toes shoes' there. We need girls as in hot strong independent and girls who are worthy of us. Jasper praised. I sighed and fell into a sweet slumber. I felt Jasper get in beside me. Well no we're not bisexual or homo. We hate to be alone. Its just so -what's the word- Lonely? Emmett sleeps by himself on his mattress on the floor. Jasper and I sleep together sometimes because it's a king size and Emmett cant really fit. He's really muscular.

I went to sleep that day dreaming about hell that was to come tomorrow.


	4. Meeting Emmett

**Bella's Pov**

We made it to the school and let me tell you it was beautiful but I still hated it. It had 3 huge water fountains on the large lush and green lawn. They were placed right in front of our dorm room. The building was all lavender stone. The sides of the buildings had roses, tulips, and violets growing along the side of the building. The student parking lot had some flashy cars.

"Wow. Looks Cool." Rosalie said nodding. I agreed along with Alice. I scanned over the entire school. Don't let looks fool you bells. I said to myself.

"Well girlies. Let's get going." I said lighting my cigarette. I offered one to Alice And Rosalie too. We walked inside and headed for the building labeled 'Office'. As soon as I walked in the cold air hit me and I shivered a little.

"Hola ! I'm Isabella Swan. This is my sister Mary Alice Swan, and my friend Rosalie Hale. Yo where we you know get settled in and stuff ?" Rosalie stifled a laugh, but covered it with a cough. She never heard me talk like that. Alice just smirked and winked at the man behind the counter.

"Firstly, there is no smoking here. Second, I am not your bro, your homie, or part of your little posies. And last, here are your schedules. You first classes start Monday 8 am sharp. Don't be late." I glared at the man behind the table. Did he just talk to me that way.

"Whatever bro!" I said for his amusement. We walked away complaining about the school. Looking for our dorm. I made sure we were all dorming together. 1120A.

I kicked the door open and walked inside. As we walked through the front door we were lead into the living room. There was little furniture and the walls were as usual white, and boring. There was a large kitchen. I loved to cook. Alice thought it was weird but I cant explain myself. It was just natural to me. We didn't even bother looking at the rest of the dorm.

"Wow. This place looks dull. Lets liven it up. Shall we girls ?" I asked. They smiled.

"Of course!" I took my purse and ran out the door. They followed behind. I could always run in heels. Alice thought it was kind of weird how I could run in them so fast. We hoped in the car and tried to find the local stores.

"Um. First we need paint, furniture, carpet, television of course, pool table, air hockey table, vanities, curtains, and all that stuff." Rosalie said reading of the list.

"Wow. That's a lot." I pulled out my debit card as Alice did hers and so did Rosalie. Turns out her family was very wealthy too. Coincidence much ?

"Alright hoes. I say we split up. Bella. You get the pool tables and such. I'll get the carpet and paint. Rosalie look for 4 big flat screens. All same size. Then, we can all go look for furniture together." Alice said. Rosalie and I nodded in unison. After about 13 minutes, we found a small mall located near many other department stores. I hopped out fixing my skirt and shirt. We walked in hand in hand into the store. Alice and I got Rosalie's cell number and added It into our phones.

"Okay. SO we'll meet back here in 4 hours." Rosalie stated. She flipped her long wavy blonde hair.

"Yeah. We'll see what we have and then go shopping for furniture together." I Said while looking at the map.

Rosalie turned and walked towards the electronics.

"Be here in 4 hours!" she called and walked away. Alice walked onto the elevator, and waved at me. I waved back and walked to the nearest gaming and electronics store.

I walked in, my heels making clink sound on the tiles floor. Everyone's eyes darted my way and I looked away. This shit happened all the time. I didn't think I was that pretty, but I did think I was pretty. I know conceited, but hey.

"Hey sexy. What's a hottie like you doing in this store?" I turned around and saw a tall guy with a lot of piercing looking at me. I shuddered and turned back around. I felt a slap on my but and that's when I turned around and slapped the guy hard and stepped on his foot with my 4 inch heels. He grabbed my wrist and spun me. My back was pressed against the wall and his face was 3 inches away from mine. I gritted my teeth. His face came down slowly and he started kissing my neck. I pounded against his chest but nothing. Suddenly, I felt the weight being pulled off of me and I saw the mother fu*ker laying on the ground. A guy was standing above him. He was rather bulky and muscular. He turned around ad I saw his honey brown hair and cute dimples smiling at me.

"Yo. I'm Emmett." He smiled and winked at me. I laughed and nodded.

"I'm Bella. And thanks so much for saving me." He chuckled and patted my head.

"No probs. That guy was a douche anyways. Why Don't you come meet my brothers? I'm sure they'd love to meet someone as beautiful as you." He wagged his eyebrows and I busted out laughing. Usually I would deck the guy but he saved me and was quite funny.

"Sorry. But I have to meet my sisters and my friend. Come with ?" I asked coolly.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I need to pick out a air hockey table and a pool table out for our dorm." I said in a boring tone. Stupid school. His eyes brightened when I said dorm.

"Dorm? DO you mean you go to The School for Disorderly Teens?" He asked full blown beaming now.

"Yeah. My dad sent my sister and I here." I said. Out of nowhere he hugged me. He lifted me off the ground and hung tight. I laughed.

"I go there too !!" He boomed out. I covered my ears and squealed.

"Dude ! That's flippin' awesome !" I said pounding fists with him.

"So need any help with that pool table ?" I sighed in relief.

"Yes. Thank you!" he chuckled and threw his arm across my shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella Pov Still.

After 1 hour, Emmett and I had picked out an Air Hockey table, a Pool table, and A Fuzz Ball Table. don't ask me what that is. Emmett said it's totally awesome. He offered to pay, but then I told him about my mom and dad and he laughed.

"My dad is exactly the same." he agreed with me. After we filled out the order forms, we left and got some ice cream. This time Emmett paid and I smiled. Why did he get sent here ?

"So what did you do to get you sent here ? You don't seem all that bad." I said and he smirked evilly.

"My brothers and I accidentally burnt down this local store." I busted out laughing. He glared at me but then ended up joining in.

"How the hell do you accidentally burn down a store?" I said when I caught my breath.

He just shrugged.

"I think we were drunk and it was a dare." I smiled as we left the parlor. At exactly 4:00 we walked to the entrance of the mall and I saw Rosalie and Alice talking to two guys. What are the chances.

"Hey guys!" I called out. They all looked in my direction.

"Edward!? Jasper!?" Emmett called out.

"Emmett!?" Jasper and the other boy called out. Oh these must be his brothers.

"Oh um. These are my brothers. Edward and Jasper." Emmett said looking straight at Rosalie. Hm.. I am sensing a love connection. Weird how we all met up like that.

"Oh and this is my twin sister Alice. And my best friend Rosalie." I said. I noticed Jasper looking at Alice . Alice was looking down at the floor blushing. Something she never did.

I looked at Edward, and caught him starring at me. Wow. He had bronze colored hair and piercing green eyes. His face was perfect. He had a straight cut jaw line. And was muscular. But not as much as Emmett. Jasper has blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also fit.

"So How did you all meet?" Emmett asked looking straight into Rosalie's eyes. She giggled and looked away.

"Well. Let's get some lunch first. We'll talk about it there." Jasper stated looking around at mall.

"Cool. Let's go!"


End file.
